


Out of the fire

by Phantomwolfblue



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolfblue/pseuds/Phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Now a one shot series from the moments of Playmaker and Blue angel in Vrains, and Yusaku and Aoi when we finally get one of those. Spoilers ahead. Bluecherryblossomshipping (I believe that is their ship name).





	1. Out of the fire

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am a big Yu-gi-oh fan, I have seen all of the anime series except for GX, I might though,, I am not sure yet. I watched it ever since I was a little kid on the CW4Kids and really have enjoyed it since. Though as I have gotten older I have liked it less for the dueling(don’t get me wrong it is totally awesome, but it’s not why I watch it anymore) and more for the ships. I am a hopeless romantic and even though the couples never actually get together, they are all super adorable. And I recently discovered Yu-gi-oh VRAINS and upon seeing the first episode with the scene where Playmaker and Blue angel met, I fell in love with the ship. So I decided to write this one-shot for them, I might make it a two-shot, we’ll see. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

Playmaker entered the Link VRAINS, his entrance opened in the sky and he came out and landed perfectly on the ground. He entered where Blue angel was seen to be dueling in an area that looked a lot like Venice in the daytime, but due to the cracking dragon, rubble is now all over the streets.

Not too far away from him is Blue angel running through smoke to get away from the knight of Hanoi and his beast. Though anyone could tell there is no way she could escape-not without help at least.

“Be gone!” The knight ordered to the duel monster, Blue angel trying to run faster to get away, cracking dragon using his fire breath to incinerate the female duelist, Playmaker rushing to help the girl.

The fire’s coming up right behind the charisma duelist and just about to get her at any second, she believing she would not survive. From behind, Playmaker ran and stopped behind her for a second to loop his arm around her waist, and lunged forward holding onto the girl tightly as she closed her eyes tightly and let out a shriek. Thanks to Playmaker, they go out of the line of fire just in time as it was about to hit them, Blue angel keeping her eyes shut too afraid to look but curious as to what was going on. 

They sorta glided through the air for a few seconds, then landed on the ground. Playmaker turned quickly to make sure the female was okay, once she felt her feet on the ground she stood up straight and saw her saviour, though she did not recognize him. The arm Playmaker had around Blue angel’s waist slid off, though he kept his hand on her hip to help her keep up right. 

Ignis let out a groan of dismay, frustrated that he is back from where he just escaped from and had been trapped for the past 5 years.

“We really went back.” The AI grumbled annoyed.

Blue Angel looked at the duel disk surprised by the talking voice, then back up to the mystery man who saved her life, his gaze trained on her the entire time.

“Who are you?!” She asked curiously. 

Behind them, the cracking dragon rounded around, it’s head turned to look at them with his rider standing firmly atop.  

“Who are you?!” The knight repeated, unlike the curiosity and thankfulness in the girl’s voice, his was laced with anger and hatred.

Blue angel looked extremely startled and slightly scared, Playmaker kept the same stoic expression on his face, ready to duel this knight.

“My name is Playmaker.” He answered, prepared for anything at this point.


	2. Back to the skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Much like the last one, this one won’t be that long as well. I have actually decided that depending on how the series goes I might make this into a one-shot series. Just depends on what goes on with the show with bluecherryblossomshipping, that all depends on whether or not I continue this. This one is about Blue angel saving Playmaker in episode 2 when he was knocked off his hoverboard. Also I wish to apologize for if and when I get details wrong, I watched the english sub and it kinda confuses me so I will get things wrong and might not know some things like names of things, man I can’t wait til the english dub comes out. Also super excited for episode 3 tomorrow, just also letting those who didn’t know when episodes come out, it’s on Wednesday at 6:25 Japan central time. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

Out from under him, Playmakers hoverboard was shot away, he lost half his life points from that attack, and if something doesn’t happen soon he might lose his life as well. He had a terrified look on his as he came closer and closer to the ground, his guards disappearing from his hand into virtual dust.  

In the real world, Shoichi and Naoki both watched the screen along with everyone else as Playmaker was plummeting to the ground, it seeming like not much could be done.

Back in the vrains, Blue angel floating in the sky, brought her hands close together, a bright blue clover glowing in between. She clasped them together, her right hand grasping the blue glow and made a whip out of it, she swung it around getting the discarded hoverboard, and swung it around so it could go to the Playmaker.

He saw it coming towards him and just about to pass him, but he reached out and after spinning a time or two to get back on, he planted his feet on it and rode back up to coast on the wind.

Blue Angel landed on a nearby roof and made her whip disappear, watching the Playmaker as he surfed back onto the wind, getting back to his duel.

“Playmaker...I’ve returned the favor.” She said to herself with a smile on her face, happy to be able to help the one who saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here is something I am wondering after writing this and rewatching the scene. It looked like Blue angel could fly, so if she could why didn’t she fly away from the fire when she was about to be roasted. Or even use her whip to get out of there, maybe it was one of those times where you are too in shock to remember something that can get you out of near death. Either way in the end we got an adorable moment that made shippers like me start shipping them with no return, like Gajevy(Fairy tail fans know what I am talking about.) This can be found on my Fanfiction.net, wattpad, and archive of our own account under phantomwolfblue, my deviant under rooklover, and I made a youtube video for them and plan to make more under the name Mason Atkinson. Until possible next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk.)


	3. Quick getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, this is officially a series of one shots for the show. It is mainly gonna be for the little moments that happen with these two, if an entire duel happens I am not gonna do that, maybe parts of it but not the whole thing. I also wanted to do this as a way to give other fans of the show and ship something cute and little to read, plus I get bored a lot so something like this can be helpful. The 4th episode is gonna be out in a little bit and I’m gonna see if there’s anything from that I can do. Quick little thing, this is mainly from Blue angel’s perspective, it’s still in third person but mainly from her point. If not I am sorry in advance. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

The duel with Playmaker and the Hanoi knight is over, Playmaker the victor. It was quite a close call with all that happened during the duel. Playmaker looking like he was just about to lose, getting sucked up in that data storm, and falling off his duel board and nearly meeting his end. But in the end he prevailed, and many people were impressed by the duel. 

Blue angel included.

In all honest she had been impressed with him since the second they met. When he risked his life and saved her she was very grateful and surprised. That respect for him grew when he challenged the Hanoi knight, and winning made him even more impressive, and showing her just how good of a duelist he is. So much in fact that she wanted to duel him.

But it seems she wasn’t the only one who had that idea. 

As she bounded the rooftops heading in the direction of the roof Playmaker landed on, and heard the voice of Go Onizaku, challenging the hacker to a duel.

“You sure put on a fancy show! Quite impressive!” She exclaimed flipping onto the roof the men are on. “Now, give yourself up!”

“Sorry, but I’m not interested in you two.” Was his answer, he ran forwards toward Blue angel and jumped in the air, disappearing into pixels. This caused both caused both Charisma duelists to gasp. They saw his duel board riding on the blue and purple wind above them, Playmaker landing on it and using it as his getaway car.

“He got away…” Go growled angrily, slamming his fist to his hand. Blue angel just stared off at where the hacker disappeared, annoyed and sadden. Annoyed that he just took off and didn’t want to duel her and/or Go. Sad that she wasn’t able to duel him, but did intend to in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And there you have it. I know it isn’t very long but granted the scene wasn’t long either so blame the show. If you guys like this I have another Vrains fic you can check out. This and that are on my fanfiction.net, wattpad, and Ao3 under phantomwolfblue, deviantart under Rooklover, and a youtube video for the couple under Mason Atkinson. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (Mic drop, moon walk).


	4. Interpertation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am sorry I haven’t posted since episode 3 but since we haven’t seen Aoi/Blue Angel since they I really had nothing to work with. I was debating on whether or not to do one where Aoi is watch Go and Playmaker’s duel but I decided not to, plus I kinda did something like that in one of my other one shots. So since I have woken up super early on a Monday morning, 7:31 to be exact and I usually don’t wake til noon-and since I am having trouble writing other things I decided to make this one shot. It is what I take from the scenes showed to us in the episode 6 preview. I will of course make a one-shot or two shot for that episode in this little one shot series of mine, but for the mean time I’m doing this. So on with the show and all that jazz.

 

Tick, tick, tick, tick.

That is the sound that filled the Zaizen house, it is so quiet it can be heard anywhere in the house. Which included Aoi’s room, and that clock is all the way in the kitchen. Aoi is just lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, the only light in her room the rays of the setting sun shining down onto her. 

She just felt so alone. 

And the sad truth is, she is always alone. Her brother is never around, always at his job dealing with Link VRAINS. She has no friends at school, she has never been too good around people and most thought of her as weird. As Blue Angel, everyone adored her, she beloved by all, everyone loving her, but no one was truly her friend. She is one of the two most important and skilled duelist in Link VRAINS. 

Actually, now like one of the three, with Playmaker now in the mix.

He is the city’s hero, everyone finds him so cool and awesome. For the past few days he is all anybody will talk about, with his duel with the Knight of Hanoi and his earlier duel with Go onizuka. Aoi herself will admit he is quite the person to admire, he is brave. He did save her from being virtually burned, battle and defeated the knight, and survive a data storm, twice. But since he has made his debut, Akira has been spending even more time at work if possible. 

She is brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, she reached into her jacket to obtain it, and holds it over her face to see it’s her brother calling her, she answers it and sees his expressionless face.

“Hello brother.” She greets, making sure to keep her tone neutral. 

“Hello Aoi. I am aware I promised to be home tonight but I have a lot of work to do here so I won’t be able to make it.” Akira informs, Aoi could feel her face slightly sag in sadness. 

“It is alright. I will be fine.” The brunette assured and hung up, afraid that she might start crying and didn’t wish for her brother to see. 

She sat up in her bed and turned to face the window, moving to sit at the edge of the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. The sun is setting past the horizon, taking all the light in her room and basking her in darkness. 

She is used to this. 

She is used to her brother staying late at work. She is used to being in the darkness. She is used to being alone. And she hates it. She just wants someone, if anyone her brother, to love her, to accept her. Both as Aoi Zaizen and Blue Angel. But she needed to prove herself, to show that she is strong, to show that she is brave, to show she is worthy of love. 

And what better way, than beating Playmaker in a duel, and when she does, she will tell her brother the truth, and he will accept her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one made me truly sad. I am usually into more upbeat, happy, fluffy things but that is not what the scene was like so I had to do along a darker route. I wish to thank all of you for that take the time to read this story, kudos, review, follow, favorite it, it truly makes me happy thank you so much, it means a lot to me. I will post another one-shot after watching episode 6, if anyone has idea’s for a separate one-shot I can do I am open to ideas. This story along with my other VRAINS stories are on my fanfiction.net, wattpad, and archive of our own accounts the name is phantomwolfblue, art for an OC of mine who is not in this story but others is on deviant under Rooklover, and I have a youtube video for bluecherryblossomshipping under Mason Atkinson. So until next time, check out my other stuff, R&R, I love you all, and good night, morning, or day. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	5. Failed comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Episode 6, AMAZING! I nearly cried at how said Aoi’s life is, but I feel for her, being all alone and having nobody to love you. I will be doing another one-shot or two based off of the episode but this one is for when Yusaku and Aoi are walking to the school and this will mainly be from Yusaku’s point of view. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and kudos my story and my others as well, means a lot. I have a friend on fanfiction.net who goes by poetrymagic12, who has been helping me out recently and if you wanna read another VRAINS fic about Yusaku and Aoi, she has one called ‘Against the wind’, check it out and review it, it’s great. Trust me. So now on with the show and all that jazz.

“Quiet! She’s here.” Yusaku chastised to the AI as Aoi approached him, they both stopped about a foot away from each other. 

“Yusaku Fujiki, right? Good morning.” Aoi greeted, the statement a cheerful one but her face looked so sad.

“Y-yeah. Good morning.” Yusaku replied slightly hesitant. They just stood there together for a moment then started walking towards the school together in silence. Honestly Yusaku didn’t know what to say to her. He didn’t even have a plan yesterday either. Unfortunately Shoichi was right, he did have problems talking to girls.

“Why did you want to join the duel club?” Aoi asked breaking the silence. 

“Because…” He didn’t know how to respond, truly the only reason was because he got caught following her but he couldn’t say that.

“Don’t say it’s because you love to duel.” She interrupted. Yusaku thought this might be a good chance to change the subject and find out some information.

“What Shima said about your brother yesterday…” He started, but was once again cut off from finishing.

“You too, huh?” She questioned with a little mirth chuckle, Yusaku taken off guard by this and turning his head to fully face with a shocked look. 

“‘Can I get the new duel disk first?’ Or ‘Can I get a job at SOL when I graduate?’ The only reasons why people approach me.” Aoi explained, and Yusaku honestly didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have friends by choice. Aoi didn’t have friends because they just used her.

“I…” He started, trying to think of something, anything to say that would make her feel better.

“Don’t even try.” She stated, stopping in her tracks, causing Yusaku to stop as well. And he indeed was going to try to say something but the look on her face told him not to. It was a look of sadness, her eyes looking ready to water. 

“My brother doesn’t trust me.”

That sentence kept them both quiet for a moment, Aoi just stood there looking at the ground looking ready to break into tears. Yusaku stood next to her with a shocked expression and his mouth slightly opened, trying to find the right words to say. Before he could do anything supportive, Aoi bolted off towards the school,Yusaku standing in place staring after her, not sure whether or not to follow her and straighten things out. 

“Hey, Yusaku.” AI spoke up, bringing said boy out of his thoughts. “I need to talk to-”

“Be quiet.” Yusaku instructed, slowly walking towards the school.

“Hey! Suit yourself!” AI shouted, and the rest of the walk to school was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not my best work, but I truly liked this scene, it was my favorite from the whole episode. I will post another one shot for the episode before episode 7 comes out, that I promise. I once more encourage you to check out the story on fanfiction.net by poetrymagic12 for VRAINS, it is really great. This story is also on fanfiction.net, wattpad, and Ao3 under phantomwolfblue and 3 youtube videos for bluecherryblossomshipping under Mason Atkinson. Until next time, check out my other stories, check out poetrymagic12’s stories, R&R, I love you all, good night, day, or morning. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	6. Angel of Hanoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Now a one shot series from the moments of Playmaker and Blue angel in Vrains, and Yusaku and Aoi when we finally get one of those. Spoilers ahead. Bluecherryblossomshipping (I believe that is their ship name).AN: Another part of episode 6 as promised, this part is for the Playmaker and Blue Angel scene we got at the end. The only other part of the episode for me to do honestly would be the part of Duel club and that part will be done on Tuesday. If you read my other VRAINS story ‘Vrains high, I am sorry I haven’t updated yet, I am having more trouble than I thought with the scene and my personal life ain’t that good at the moment so that is also factoring my writing, but I do intended to update as soon as my creative train starts to work again. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and kudos my story and my others as well, means a lot. I have a friend on fanfiction.net and Ao3 who goes by poetrymagic12, who has been helping me out recently and if you wanna read another VRAINS fic about Yusaku and Aoi, she has one called ‘Against the wind’, check it out and review it, it’s great. Trust me. So now on with the show and all that jazz.

 

“Where’s the Knight of Hanoi?” Playmaker asked, looking around him to see the Knight of Hanoi so he could take him down, but there was none in sight.

“This is the correct coordinates.” Ai confirmed, though the surroundings contradicted his statement. Playmaker looked around for another second and then saw someone that was not the Knight, but someone he was quite surprised to see. 

“Blue Angel.” Not only was it her, but she didn’t look like herself. Her was emotionless but anyone could still tell she was angry, she looked less like Blue Angel and more like Aoi Zaizen.

“You finally made your decision.” She stated, her voice sounding hard and full of venom.

“Decided what?” He asked, not quite sure what she was saying but showed no surprise.

“Enough! Still playing dumb?” She questioned, seeming to get angrier by the second and him not knowing wasn’t helping. 

“Still playing?” Playmaker asked, still not sure what she meant. 

“You invited me here.” The idol informed, her face now clearly one of anger and hatred. 

“I invited you?” The hacker questioned silently to himself, not sure what was wrong with her, but then gasped realizing what happened, and glared down at his duel disk. “Ai, is this your doing?”

“Yes!” The small program admitted with glee, and Yusaku knew that if it had a face, it would be smiling. 

“You tricked me?” Playmaker accused. 

“What are you talking about? I didn’t trick you.” The duel disk protested, it’s eye closed and seemed fake offended.

“You said the Knight of Hanoi was here.” The boy stated the information told to him earlier. 

“And there she is. Right in front of you.” Ai explained, at first Yusaku looked surprised, then glared at the little eye, not believing him. He looked back up at Blue Angel and choked on his words before he was able to get them out. 

“Can’t be…” Was all he could get out, not believing what he was hearing. He knew very little of Blue Angel and less of Aoi Zaizen even though they are one and the same, but he was sure that neither of them would submit to such an evil group as the Knight’s of Hanoi.

“Blue Angel… Even though its faint, I sense Hanoi in Aoi Zaizen’s deck.” The voice from the duel disk informed, Yusaku very surprised by this and his face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

He thought back to just earlier that morning when she had approached him at school and greeted him, her face so cold and yet her eyes looked so sad. But, he indeed had felt something earlier. It was rather faint and hard to pick up but he still felt something familiar from her and it disappeared the second she ran off. He just thought he was being paranoid but it turned out to be something dangerous. 

“So that’s what I sensed earlier.” Playmaker stated, his eyes squinting in anger but mainly at himself for not realizing it sooner. 

“I tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen.” Ai informed sounding quite ticked off. 

“But why did she join the Knights of Hanoi?” The hacker asked, genuinely wanting to know why. From what little he knew of her he could at least assume she wouldn’t run with a crowd like Hanoi. And since her brother works for SOL tech, you would at least think that she wouldn’t side with the enemy of them, even if Blue Angel didn’t work for SOL. 

“Who knows. Maybe they’re using her as a lure to hook you.” Ai suggested, this throwing Playmaker for a loop, not quite understanding him.

“A lure to hook me?” As what exactly? Bait? He made it clear that he had no interest in the Charisma duelists. The only reason he had dueled Go was because he was tricked and had no other choice. ‘

But here, he had one.

“A big timer maybe backing her. What will you do, Playmaker? I thought you were going defeat all Hanoi.” Honestly, he had his mind made up a moment ago. Even though he still wanted nothing to do with SOL or the Charisma duelist, he was determined to take down Hanoi and if that meant he had to duel Blue Angel then so be it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My favorite part of this scene is that Ignis just straight up admitted that he invited Aoi to meet them for a duel and was in glee about it. He didn’t even try to deny it or anything, I busted a gut at that part, actually I did laugh so much my stomach actually hurt, no joke. The last one shot for episode 6 will be up at least before I watch episode 7. I have a random question to ask you people and I just wanna know your opinions: If you are cleaning out a litter box that is on the ground, do you do it bent over or sitting down. Personally I do it sitting down but I am told that is wrong but I just wanna know what you people think. I once more encourage you to check out the story on fanfiction.net by poetrymagic12 for VRAINS, it is really great. This story is also on fanfiction.net, wattpad, and Ao3 under phantomwolfblue and 3 youtube videos for bluecherryblossomshipping under Mason Atkinson. Until next time, check out my other stories, check out poetrymagic12’s stories, R&R, I love you all, good night, day, or morning. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	7. Duel club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Last part of episode 6 as promised, the long awaited scene for some of the first encounter between our two leads and the whole reason for this little series of mine. I actually do have a little idea I intended to do, it’s an idea for a cute little two-shot that actually isn’t all too cute since it will be very angsty as well but with a sprinkle of cuteness in it. Also I did plan on doing another interpretation on what I think will happen in episode 7 but due to the fact that is the summary for episode 8, I will not be doing it, I was considering doing it even after I found out about the summary but I won’t, so if there are people who wanted me to do an interpretation, I am sorry. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and kudos my story and my others as well, means a lot. I have a friend on fanfiction.net and Ao3 who goes by poetrymagic12, who has been helping me out recently and if you wanna read another VRAINS fic about Yusaku and Aoi, she has one called ‘Against the wind’, check it out and review it, it’s great. Trust me. So now on with the show and all that jazz.

“So it’s possible? I didn’t know you liked picking up girls.” Ai teased, Yusaku’s eyes darkening at this.

“I don’t.” The boy retorted. He is currently sitting on a bench and looking around the school yard at the large crowd of students, supporting his chin with his left hand so Ai could look around for their target. 

“Anyway, school is full of people that dress the same, so it’s hard to tell them apart-”

“Hurry up, and find her.” Yusaku commanded cutting of the little bot. 

“Yeah yeah.” The Ai replied and started his scan. “Let me see…” It scanned around for a moment, spotting many faces but none of which who they were looking for. It looked over by the fountain to see four, no, five girls. “Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.” Upon spotting the fifth girl, the scan took an extra second and confirmed their target.

“Found her!” It exclaimed, Yusaku turning and seeing her walking off towards the school building.  

Yusaku hurried after her, but made sure to be subtle about it. Not at first though since she was pretty far ahead and he had to run to catch up to her. Once he did he made sure to pace himself and that she didn’t notice him following her, luckily she didn’t and just seemed keen on getting to her destination.

“Combining the data of each of her parts, I classify her as beautiful.” Ai stated as they were hiding behind the corner of a hallway she is walking down. And even though Yusaku was mad at Ai for talking and possible blowing their cover, he couldn’t help but agree. She may not look like most girls, but she is still beautiful in her own way-not that he would admit that out loud.

“Stay quiet and keep watch.” The boy commanded as Aoi stopped at a door, entered it and closed the door behind her. He rushed up to see what it was and saw the sign on the door, surprising him. “Duel club?”

“Fujiki!” Was called from down the hall, and he turned to see a boy who looked familiar but he couldn’t quite remember. 

“Who are you again?” Yusaku asked.

“Who? We just talked the other day! Shima! Shima Naoki!” The boy in question replied angrily, Yusaku not phased by his outburst.

“Oh yeah. We’re in the same class right?” The pink and blue haired boy questioned again, his companion letting out a sigh and decided to let it go.

“Anyway, what are you doing here wearing a duel disk?” Naoki questioned, craning his head to look at his duel disk.

“Well…” Yusaku started, trying to think of a reasonable excuse for why he is there.

“I know! You came to join the Duel Club!” Shima guessed quite loudly.

“Me? Duel Club? Oh! I didn’t know this room was the Duel Club!” Yusaku tried to cover but this seemed to only anger the green haired boy further.

“Stop acting dumb! This place isn’t for a loser who has no interest in LINK VRAINS!” Naoki shouted in anger. Before he could continue, the door opened to reveal a boy with black hair and glasses.

“What’s the ruckus, Shima? I can hear you from inside.” The boy asked with annoyance.

“President, I’m sorry. It’s his fault-” Naoki apologized and tried to explain but got cut off.

“It’s fine. New applicants are always welcome. Please come in.” The one that is the president smiled and walked back into the room himself.

“No, wait…” Yusaku tried to stop, but was interrupted.

“Okay! Thank you!” Ai stated, and somehow made his voice sound like Yusaku’s, but it sounded much more cheerful than the boy in question usually talks. 

“How dare you…” Yusaku glared at the duel disk who just snicker and if he had a mouth would probably be smiling. 

He regrettably entered the classroom, Naoki followed him in. The president had him come up to the front of the room so he could introduce himself to the club and they could introduce themselves to him.

“I’m freshman Yusaku Fujiki.” He greeted with a small bow. 

“I’m Hosoda, Club President.” The president stated. 

“I’m Tanaka. Second year.” Came from a boy with red hair tied into a ponytail on the side of his head. 

“I’m also second year, Sato.” Greeted a boy with glasses and short teal hair. 

“I’m freshman Suzuki.” A tall skinny guy with brown hair in a bowl cut. 

“I’m freshman Zaizen.” The girl he was looking for introduced, her arms crossed in front of her and she seemed rather nervous.

“Do you want to see the new duel disk?” Sato offered holding up his duel disk, and Yusaku did step closer to observe it, Aoi moving out of the way. 

“Oh! The version with the AI that supports you during a duel.” Yusaku stated.

“You know a lot.” Aoi pointed out, he stood to his full height and looked directly at her.

“Because Shima bragged about it. But he’s not the only one who has it?” Yusaku explained to the female.

“I never said that only I had it! Stop trying to make me look bad! Zaizen’s brother is a big shot at SOL Technologies. So they gave it to our club first!” Shima explained sounding very angry at Yusaku.

The latter due to his head turned couldn’t see the glare the former got from Aoi but he could see him pale and sweat drop. While all this was going on, Ai decided to open his eye and start a conversation with Aoi’s duel disk.

“Hey, new model! How goes it?” He greeted to the duel disk. 

“Hello.” It replied, the voice being feminine, the diamonds moving when it talked.

“Good. Always make sure to greet me.” Ai instructed in a commanding tone. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” The female duel disk stated with confusion.

“You have no social skills.” Ai stated in disappointed.

“Unable to comprehend.” The SOL tech duel disk said, and that’s as far in the conversation they got because Aoi looked down and Ai just happened to notice.

“Oh oh!” He exclaimed and closed his eye, now staying in incognito.

“A card insertion-type duel disk?” Aoi observed, catching everyone’s attention including the wearer of the duel disk that turned to look at her.

“Yeah.” Yusaku confirmed, Aoi switching her gaze from his duel disk to the boy in question. 

“It’s the same as Playmaker’s.” She pointed out, Yusaku’s eyes hardened at this but he made sure to keep his face neutral.

“Seriously, right? I think he’s copying Playmaker. But why does Playmaker use an old-type duel disk? It’s sad. He’s behind the times.” Naoki interjected, rubbing the back of his head in thought. 

“Will you show me your deck?” Aoi asked politely, turning to face Yusaku completely.

“That’s rude, Zaizen. A deck is a duelist’s life.” Hosoda ridiculed in a stern tone, but regardless Yusaku took out his deck.  

“It’s fine. Take a look.” Yusaku complied, holding out his deck for her to take. She gently grabbed it, their fingers touched as she pulled away, she flared the deck out like a fan in front of her to examine the cards. After a moment she closed it back up and held it back out for Yusaku.

“Thank you.” She thanked, Yusaku about to take the deck back when it was snatched out of the girl’s hand.

“Cutting in!” Cam Naoki, being the one who took the deck and went back to standing next to the president, fanning the cards out in front of him. “Let me take a look.” And he did, and after a moment, burst out laughing.  

“What’s with this? What a lame deck!” Shima laughed, though his statement was true, the deck Yusaku had taken out wasn’t filled with powerful monsters, spells, or traps that could be used in a duel.

“That’s rude, Shima! As a duelist, insulting another’s deck is disgraceful.” Hosoda scolded with his hands on his hips, Shima looking rather sheepish after the outburst.

“I’m sorry, President. I got caught up.” Naoki apologized, then gave the deck back to it’s owner.

“I’m sorry I laughed.” Shima apologized again, Yusaku just smiled.

“It’s fine. Because you’re right.” He stated. Hosoda had them all take seats so that the meeting could start. Naoki sat behind Tanaka, Suzuki sat behind Sato, and Yusaku sat behind Aoi.

“Let’s start the meeting. First, let’s check the speed duel rules. The first difference between Master duels and Speed duels: There are only three Main Monster Zones and Spell and Trap Zones. What are other differences?”   
At this point, Yusaku stopped paying attention to Hosoda and the others talking about duel’s, and was staring intently at the back of Aoi’s head. He is trying to come up with a way to at the least be on friendly terms with her so he can find out if her brother has any information that would be useful to him.

“Hey, lame-o.” The Ai called drawing Yusaku’s attention from staring at the girl. “Good idea changing your deck with a dummy deck.”

“Be quiet.” Yusaku instructed, having no chance to further his chances all day so he would just have to wait for another opportunity to arise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another time where Ignis makes us laugh, with saying Aoi is beautiful to conversing with her duel disk. Anyone else notice that Aoi is the only girl in duel club, I personally find it kinda odd. But also funny, kinda like a nerd club that is filled with all men and then there is one girl that they all are into. This so far is my longest one shot for the series yet since this scene was rather long but that’s also what took me so long to do it. Now for tomorrow’s duel, I’m not gonna do the whole entire thing especially since they slightly confuse me, I will just do parts of it and if anyone sees a specific part of the duel they want me to do just let me know and I will see what I can do. I encourage you to check out the story on fanfiction.net by poetrymagic12 for VRAINS, it is really great. This story is also on fanfiction.net, wattpad, and Ao3 under phantomwolfblue and 3 youtube videos for bluecherryblossomshipping under Mason Atkinson. Until next time, check out my other stories, check out poetrymagic12’s stories, R&R, I love you all, good night, day, or morning. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	8. Berserk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OH MY GOD! EPISODE 7 WAS SO CRAZY! BUT NOW I AM EVEN MORE HYPED FOR EPISODE 8. I feel so bad for Aoi, I mean it’s only 8 episodes in and we have barely seen anything of her and now she is in a coma, that sucks. But at least now we know that Akira is a much more caring brother then most people initially thought including myself. And I think that based on Aoi’s younger appearance it’s confirmed that she is one of the 6 children, especially since the girl that was blue had pigtails. And did anyone else notice that her pigtails look exactly like her ones for Blue Angel, I wonder if that’s why she cut her hair so no one would figure it out. Just a little theory of mine. And from what I saw from the episode 8 preview, I am almost 90% sure he visits Aoi in the background since one shot of him had a beige background that looked like the one Akira was in when he was in the hospital, makes me wonder if they will meet. Oh I am so excited but sad we have to wait 2 weeks, it sucks. In the meantime I am gonna do as much writing as possible and hopefully more people will post things for me to read! This one-shot is the ending scene and a few things happening leading up to it so like the last 10 minutes of the episode or so, but I will be staying in VRAINS the entire time since it’s just about Playmaker and Blue Angel. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and kudos my story and my others as well, means a lot. I have a friend on fanfiction.net and Ao3 who goes by poetrymagic12, who has been helping me out recently and if you wanna read another VRAINS fic about Yusaku and Aoi, she has one called ‘Against the wind’, check it out and review it, it’s great. Trust me. So now on with the show and all that jazz.

 

“She’s acting weird.” Playmaker observed, but anyone who was watching the duel could tell something was up. He couldn’t see her face since she was riding ahead of him, but he could see that her board was wobbling which means she is having trouble steering and keeping her focus.

“Hanoi did something to her card.” Ai pointed out, Yusaku’s eyes hardening, trying to figure out the best way to end this duel as soon as possible so she couldn’t play the card and potentially hurt herself.

“I summon deflect compiler from my hand!” Playmaker summoned, the card coming to life right next to him. “Then I activate Salvagent Driver’s effect! I discard 1 spell card to Special Summon a Cyberse monster from my graveyard! I bring back Link Bumper!” He added, his monster back on the playing field. 

Blue Angel gasped at this, quite shocked, but shook her head to get her thoughts back in order. “I’m Blue Angel. Pull yourself together!”

“Hey… I’m asking you just incase… It’s fine that you revived a Link Monster from your graveyard. But you have less than 1000 LP. You know that right?” Ai asked, just making sure Playmaker is aware of what he can do. 

“I need less than 1000 LP to do what I want.” Playmaker assured, turning his gaze from the bot to back ahead.

“So you do know.” Ai confirmed, but did not receive a response.

A data storm was swirling far ahead of them soon to pass the data stream. Playmaker gave a small quick smile, then launched his board over his monsters, Blue Angel, and her monster’s, the female gasped as he went ahead and straight into the data storm. He entered with grace and was able to keep his balance having done this twice before. He surfed for a moment they extended his arm, light and wind swirled around his hand until a square object formed.

“Now! Seize the wind, Playmaker!” Ai instructed with great urgency. 

“Storm Access!” The young man called, taking the card in his grip and shined brightly. Playmaker than escaped the data storm. Blue Angel gasped in shock as she saw him exit.

“Playmaker has used his skill.” Her duel disk spoke.

“That’s what he was planning! Playmaker can’t use his Skill unless he has 1000 or fewer LP. He was shaving away his own LP?” She asked herself, quite surprised. 

Playmaker landed on the wind ahead of her, but Blue wasn’t going to stand for that. Easily she caught up and they were neck in neck, she quickly gaining speed, he once more tried to pass her but she just knocked him back with a smirk.

“Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!” Playmaker called and flew into the circuit.

(For my sake I am gonna skip the link summoning process because as cool as it is, it kinda confuses me and is really complicated and I don’t wanna butcher it so I am just skipping it.)

Playmaker came out of the circuit, accompanied by defect compiler and his newest monster Encode talker. 

“This is all Playmaker’s design? I wasn’t putting the pressure on him?” Blue Angel asked herself sadly, trying to figure out what to do to pull ahead.

“Let’s battle.” Playmaker declared, bringing her out of her thoughts.     

“Defect compiler attacks Lilybell!” A yellow light came from said monster heading towards the one the attack was declared on. “I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Frontline Disturbance!” He set the spell card and it’s ability appeared on her duel disk for her to read.

“I see. You’re going to lower Holly Angel’s ATK by Lycoris’s 1200 DEF down to 1000. But I won’t let you! I won’t lose! I activate my Skill! Trickstar Fraud!” She declared with determination, everything pink on her outfit glowing much like when the yellow on Playmaker’s suit glows.

“What!” Her opponent asked in surprise and shock but kept his poker face. 

“A Skill now?” His duel disk added, confused as well. 

“I discard one Trickstar during your turn.” Both cards in her hand appeared in front of her and she got rid of Trickstar Candina. “You’re forced to draw until you have three cards in your hand! Playmaker! You have zero cards in your hand so you have to draw three!” He took the top three cards from the deck and now held them in his hand. “You have 800 LP. First, Lycoris’s effect deals you 600 damage! Then Light Stages effect deals you 200 damage!” Lycoris used her rapier to shoot an attack at him and the magic card shot energy at him.

“I win! I defeated Playmaker!” Blue declared in glee.

“Are you sure?” Playmaker asked ominously, Blue Angel gasped in surprise and shock.

“Defect Compiler’s effect! Effect damage has become 0. And I put 1 Defect Counter on this card.” The small monster made a forcefield protecting them from the attack, a zero appearing on it and turning into a 1.

“Damage becomes 0?” Blue Angel repeated, surprised and angry by this and glared at her opponent for a moment, then turned back to face forwards. “It’s not over! I still have one final card!” She waved her hand infront of her, the card appearing and she gasped upon seeing it, not recognizing it. The card pulsated, sending out some energy making Blue Angel stand up straight and gasp. 

“The remain card is Hanoi’s.” Playmaker stated, wishing there was something he could do to stop her from playing that card.

“This is bad.” The program in his duel disk added with panic in his voice.

“I… I’m…” Blue choked out, unable to finish her own sentence.

“A Knight of Hanoi!” A voice said in her head that gave her the chills.

“Stop it!” Playmaker called out, hoping that she would listen to him so she wouldn’t put herself in danger. 

“I send Dark Angel in my hand to the graveyard to activate her effect.” Angel said quietly and without emotion, her eyes devoid of all life and just two lifeless lavender orbs with no shine and she tapped the card, it disappearing in a maroon light and the same color energy came from it.

“AHHH!” She screamed, the energy causing her pain and having her stand bolt upright, looking like a doll or puppet of sorts, and a really creepy one at that.

She was staring up at the sky, her eyes twitching, choked gasps escaping her throat. Many people watching the duel are freaking out over what could be wrong with the idol. Yusaku knew exactly and kept his cool, determined to end this duel to get the both of them out of the VRAINS since she wouldn’t last long in the state she is in.

“She played it.” Ai stated monotone.

“What did Hanoi do?” The hacker asked in an angry tone and his eyes hardening.

“By tributing Lilybell, your monster's attack switches to another monster’s. Now attack Holly Angel instead! The monster that is now being attacked gains the tributed monster’s ATK! ” Blue Angel played, the end having Holly Angel with 3000 ATK points. 

“Due to Front-Line Disturbances affect...one monster on my field gains a Disturbance Counter.” Playmaker countered, Encode Talker gaining the counter. 

“That’s pointless. Pointless! Holly Angel has higher ATK! You lose, Playmaker!” The Idol shouted in rage, her voice sounding a little deeper as well, a reddish pink glow surrounded her.

“Encode Talker’s effect activates! The linked monster isn’t destroyed in battle! And I take no damage!” The hacker activated, Defect counter shooting a green beam at Holly Angel but a shield protected her. 

“And until the end of this turn… Encode Talker gain ATK equal to Holly Angel’s ATK!” As that was announced, a red light cover Encode Talker for a moment, increasing its ATK then the light disappeared.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Blue Angel screamed, her face is expressionless but that scream was one of agony. 

“This is bad! Any more berserk and she’ll take mental damage!” Ai panicked as he and Yusaku exchanged a look.

“I know!” The boy replied with slight panic in his voice but was hard to tell.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHHH!” She screamed once more, louder, longer, and sounding even more in pain.

“I activate Defect Compiler’s effect! I remove one Defect Counter to increase my Cyberse monster’s ATK by 800!” Playmaker stated, the number on Defect Counter going from 1 to 0, a light once more coating Encode Talker raising the ATK to 6100.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” She continued to scream, the rest coming out as choked up gasps, tears starting to fall down her face slowly. “AAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Came once more, and she closed her eyes.

In her mind, she could see herself curled up in her wings, they then flared out and expanded disappearing once they did, feathers falling all around and her hair down.

Back in VRAINS, Blue Angel’s knees buckled, she crumpled onto her duel board sitting on her legs with her head bowed down.

“This is bad! Hurry!” The Ai yelped in worry, his eye raising higher in the duel disk.

“I know!” Playmaker replied, ready to end this duel and hopefully end Aoi’s suffering.

“Then due to Frontline Disturbance’s effect… I remove all Disturbance Counters from Encode Talker… to lower Holly Angel’s ATK equal to Lycoris’s DEF.”

She felt herself falling in her mind, tears flowing down her cheeks, she weightless. 

“I’ll end this! Encode Talker attacks Holly Angel!”

Encode Talker’s sword extended from his shield, the monster charging towards Holly Angel for the attack. Playmaker could feel something wet hitting him, he knee it wasn’t rain even though the virtual sky looked ready to do so. That’s when he realized it wasn’t rain hitting him, it was Blue Angel’s tears. 

“Final Encode!” Playmaker declared, Encode Talker slashing his sword through Holly Angel, and landed on the ground before the Trickstar monster exploded into a big ball of light. 

Aoi continued to cry as Blue Angel, she didn’t know what was happening , but she could feel the tears leaving her eyes and that she was falling, where to and how far she didn’t know and she found that she didn’t care, at the moment, she was in bliss. 

The light of the duel monster engulfed Blue Angel for a moment, knocking out her life points, and her wings and pigtails so she looked as she did in her mind, but no one knew that but her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: People wanna know how I hyped I was for this episode, stayed up until midnight then kept on waking up every 2 hours til 6 in the morning then stayed up waiting for it and I didn’t watch it til 10. Not sure what’s sadder, seeing it or writing it. I am honestly not sure if I even made this shippy or not, but I still like it. I will be posting and interpretation for episode 8, at least what I want to happen but I won’t post it til next Wednesday. Now, I just wanna point out a thing or two during the episode I did find shippy. When Ignis asked if he was okay after the first round, he was kinda more worried that Knight’s of Hanoi’s presence was stronger which would affect Blue Angel so you can look at it as him either directly or indirectly worried about her. . I encourage you to check out the story on fanfiction.net by poetrymagic12 for VRAINS, it is really great. This story is also on fanfiction.net, wattpad, and Ao3 under phantomwolfblue and 3 youtube videos for bluecherryblossomshipping under Mason Atkinson. Until next time, check out my other stories, check out poetrymagic12’s stories, R&R, I love you all, good night, day, or morning. (Mic drop, moon walk)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Not my best work, though I could have done worse. I watched this scene like a million times before I decided to make this, and actually noticed a few things:  
> -Playmaker jumped behind Blue angel. We all know that much, but he just as easily could have jumped in front of her and do the same thing but he didn’t. Here’s what I’m getting at: if he wasn’t fast enough he would’ve gotten the brunt of the fire instead of Blue angel, which I find oh so sweet.  
> -When Ignis talked, Playmaker didn’t look at him, he continued to look at Blue angel and only looked away when the cracking dragon came back into view.  
> Just some things I noticed that I am not sure others noticed as well. Also I have decided I will make this a two-shot, what the second part is, you guys will just have to wait and see. This story will also be on my fanfiction.net, wattpad, and archive of our own account all under phantomwolfblue, my deviant account under rooklover, and I made a youtube video for this couple under the name Mason Atkinson. Until part 2, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk).


End file.
